Aspara
Introduction Pleasure Island is a fairly large Spring Island located in the first half of the Grand Line. It's exact location borders the outskirts of the Florian Triangle, leaving it sandwiched between the Florian Triangle and Sabaody Archipelago. The island's size is about the same size as Thriller Bark. Pleasure Island is run by a monarchy led by the royal family, "Majestic." The previous king, Majestic B. Nevolent, has died within recent years. This left the position of king to Nevolent's bratty, self-centered son, Majestic T. Decaden, who ruled the island with an iron fist; before being dethroned by the combined forces of The Red Falcon Piratess and Jolly D. Chris. Pleasure island is the home island of Jolly D. Chris, who was born here. The island is renowned for its entertainers, said to be the best performers and artists in the world. The position for king is still being decided. History Island's history. Explains any significant events. Geography Pleasure Island is a moderately large island with large cities and towns. There are thick forests running across the interior of the island. At the center of it all is a large clearing atop a hill. The residents call this hill "The Holy Hill," since old folktales proclaimed that God created the hill and the clearing so the royal family would have a place to live. And surely enough, at The Holy Hill rests "Majestic Castle," home to the royal family. Architecture The island could be split up into two distinct halves based on architecture: *There's the modern cities, which are responsible for Pleasure Island's reputation of having the greatest artists in the world. Everywhere you go, you might end up seeing different types of artistry. From paintings to sculptures, there's no escaping it. The buildings are made od top-of-the-line materials and visitors often get a sense that these cities are "more modern than others." The cities are always active and busy, filled with various street artists, merchants, restaurants, hotels, etc. Often times, you may see large screens attached to some of the buildings (similiar to the screens at Sabaody Archipelago.) *Then there are the rustic towns of Pleasure Island. These locations were built way back before Pleasure Island developed its reputation. While the cities are out in the open fields, the towns are hidden amongst the island's forests. The buildings are made of older materials, many of them are made of wood. The towns provide inns and restaurants and do indeed have merchants and artists, but the activity in the towns are usually more subdued. If visitors were to think that the cities were modern, they'd find themselves thinking of the smaller towns as "old," to put it gently. the towns seem to give off the feeling of calmness and relaxation. The two styles coexist peacefully and without disturbence. They even interact with each other every so often. Culture Government The government of the island is run by a monarchy. The royal family of Pleasure Island are known by their last name, "Majestic." Like with all the other kings of the world, the Majestic royal family report directly to the World Government. Needless to say, if anyone threatens the governing body of Pleasure Island, expect marines. Many, many marines. Recently, the previous king, Majestic B. Nevelont, passed away due to an illness. Leaving his son, Majestic T. Decaden in charge. And with the change in power came a change among the island as a whole. Decaden ordered all experienced artists/entertainers to perform only for him. The people he was bored with... They ended up dead. A new law was established as well. It forbade "freelance artistry," meaning noone could do anything considered artistic without Decaden's permission. Naturally, he didn't plan on giving ANYONE permission. And now news of a young upstart pirate named Jolly D. Chris along with a pirate crew known as The Red Falcon Pirates has spread out to the rest of the world. Chris and the pirates worked together to dethrone Decaden, and upon the arrival of the marines, resisted arrest. The new ruler of Pleasure Island is still being sorted out. Citizens *Majestic B. Nevolent: Former king. Deceased. *Majestic T. Decaden: Former king. Dethroned. *Rex Kong: One of Decaden' elite guards, The Two Shields. Nickname, "The Right Shield." *Mira: One of Decaden's elite guards, The Two Shields. Nickname, "The Left Shield." *Jolly D. Chris: Pirate. Epithet, "Stinky Chris." *Chris' parents: Presumed deceased. Forced to perform for Decaden against their will. Trivia *Pleasure Island's name was inspired by a joke. Many variations probably exist, but the general idea of the joke involves someone mentioning a nearby "Pleasure Island," after being hit upon by the same gender (or after mistaking someone for making unwanted advances.) You may or may not have heard it at least once in your life. Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. External Links Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki. Category:Island Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Location Category:Islands Category:Grand Line Locations